


Game Night

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Yugioh resort to normal party games. Chaos reigns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based on one of my many strange ideas. What would it look like if the cast of Yugioh had a strip poker ‘duel?’ Just a bit of pointless humor for everyone to enjoy.

“Alright!” Jonouchi jumped to his feet, planted one foot on the table, and pumped his fist in the air for dramatic effect. “I’m gonna to ask the question no one else has the balls for! Have you,” he leveled his finger at Honda, “done it with Bakura?”

“Jonouchi!” Bakura’s face went red. He was sitting next to Honda, as always, and now Honda put an arm around him protectively. Jonouchi was surprised to see that he was blushing too, though not nearly as badly as Bakura.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on. You know we want all the juicy details.”

“No idea what you’re implying.”

“Aw. . . Please?”

“We haven’t done anything yet!” Honda shot him a look that said he held Jonouchi solely responsible for humiliating him.

“Huh?” That was not what Jonouchi expected to hear. “Really?”

“But I can fix that right now,” Honda caught hold of Bakura and suddenly pulled him close, making him squeak in surprise. “Right, Bakura?”

“Not now,” Bakura whispered. Honda didn’t listen. Within seconds the two of them disappeared under the table.

“That wasn’t a dare,” Jonouchi’s eyes widened as he watched Honda pushing up Bakura’s shirt and he quickly looked away. “Quit that! You don’t have to do anything!”

Anzu attempted to be the voice of reason. “It’s your turn Honda. Quit making out down there!”

There was the sound of someone being slapped, and when Honda sat up he had a red mark on his cheek roughly the size and shape of Bakura’s hand. “Someone else go. I’ve got my hands full right now.” He disappeared back under the table.

Jonouchi slowly sat down, not watching his two friends cuddling under the table. He thought Bakura at least would appreciate a little privacy.

“You are making the rest of us sick,” Kaiba finally spoke up. He had been silent, sulking in Jonouchi’s opinion, for most of the game.

“Lay off, Kaiba.” Jonouchi didn’t always feel comfortable watching Honda and Bakura himself, but he decided that was no reason not to defend them from Kaiba.

“You started it. Mutt.”

“Then I’ll take a turn!” Anzu announced, making it obvious that she was going to stamp out their argument before they really got going. The two shot one another parting glares across the table.

“Yugi, truth or dare?” Anzu turned to the last member of their group who had so far managed to keep out of the fray.

Yugi concentrated for a moment. He could tell that Anzu was plotting something, and he had just seen ‘truth’ get someone else in trouble. “Dare?” he suggested.

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room.” Anzu beamed at her success. Jonouchi groaned. That was a pretty transparent tactic to get attention away from Honda and Bakura.

“Just like a girl,” he insulted, “you should have just asked him to kiss you.”

Anzu glared at him, “well he can’t kiss me. Right Yugi?”

Yugi blushed. He didn’t like that addition. With Anzu off limits and Bakura and Honda occupied with each other under the table, that only left two options. Jonouchi, one of his best friends, or Kaiba, who would probably take it as a challenge of some sort.

Jonouchi got ready to swallow his pride and suggest that he would know better than to interpret something like that from Yugi as. . . well. . . that. He had opened his mouth to speak when a change came over his friend. Apparently the thought of having to kiss him was enough of a threat to bring out the other Yugi. Jonouchi toyed briefly with the idea of being offended by this.

Bakura sat up at last. His hair was even more wild then ever and his clothes were pulled out of place. He glared at some distant point, and the expression on his face put the idea of talking to him, at least without coming to bodily harm, firmly out of everyone’s mind.

Honda got up as well. He did not look happy at all, and he now had a matching slap mark on each cheek.

“Look,” Jonouchi reasoned with the other Yugi, who was still his friend as far as he was concerned, “I’m not going to take it personally if you kiss me, so just get it over with.” He closed his eyes and steeled his nerves for impact.

“Kiss?”

Jonouchi opened one eye to see what was taking so long, just in time to catch Bakura leaning across the table to give Yugi a peck on the cheek.

“Now,” Bakura’s expression took on the evil look that they had all come to know so well, “I challenge you to a game with higher stakes.”

“Damn it, Bakura. . .” Honda swore, trying to pull Bakura back onto his side of the table and away from Yugi, who he was still leaning very close to.

“I told you,” Bakura, or rather the evil spirit that currently controlled Bakura, leveled his glare at Honda. It was the kind of glare that would have shot chunks of flaming ice if that had been possible. “This is my body. Keep your hands off.”

“Bakura’s my boyfriend,” Honda argued defiantly, “I’ll kiss him if I want to.”

“So this is why you two haven’t. . .” Jonouchi made a quick obscene gesture at Honda. Honda nodded, defeated. “That’s one hell of a moodkiller.”

Yugi apparently hadn’t noticed this exchange, or was at least doing a very good job of ignoring it. He spoke to the possessed Bakura instead. “Name your challenge.”

Jonouchi took one look at his moping friend, and Honda’s predicament made a crazy idea jump into his head. “Strip poker!” he cried exuberantly.

“Strip. . .”

“. . . poker?”

The two combatants considered this. Jonouchi didn’t think either of them knew what poker was, but they did seem able to figure out the strip part.

“Fine. And the last thing you lose will be your millennium puzzle.”

“Wrong! When I win you will release Bakura!”

“I’m not playing.” Everyone turned to look at Anzu. “You perverts can just get your thrills somewhere else.” She stood up and marched angrily into the next room, slamming the door behind her.

Jonouchi groaned again. She was right. He hated it when she was right. Obviously it wasn’t going to be any fun for him watching other guys strip.

“That was a dumb idea. You know she wouldn’t have stood for it.”

“Yeah, well, anything for a friend.” Jonouchi gave Honda a meaningful look. Comprehension dawned on his face almost instantly. He leaned over to speak to Bakura.

“You know, if you’re losing you have to take off your clothes.”

The ‘flaming ice’ glare was turned on Honda again. He must have built up some sort of immunity to it because he didn’t even flinch.

“So?”

“And what have you been trying to avoid doing around me?”

At last he understood. Bakura’s body was something Honda would want to see no matter who was occupying it at the moment.

“You don’t know the first thing about poker,” Kaiba finally put in his vote, “you should know I’m going to beat you, Yugi.”

It only took a moment to track down some playing cards. The argument over implementing ‘house rules’ took a little longer, but it was quickly decided that the person with the lowest hand would have to lose an article of clothing. Jonouchi would have like to leave, but it had been his idea. Besides, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“I’d like you to lose those pants first, Bakura.” Honda was enjoying himself a little too much.

Jonouchi hated it when he had bad luck. His first hand was nothing. It wasn’t even a very high lot of nothing. He lost his shirt without a single comment from the other players.

His next hand at least had a pair of queens. He threw them triumphantly on the table. “Now someone else has to strip!”

The glare Bakura threw him scorched the air between them. Honda grinned as he showed off the other two queens.

“Pants?” Honda requested, placing one hand suggestively on Bakura’s knee.

“Keep your filthy hands off, mortal!”

Honda ignored Bakura’s anger and beamed happily at him instead. “Can I help?”

Bakura flung his cards onto the table and stripped off his shirt. “Stop distracting me!” Jonouchi wouldn’t have liked to face him like that. He almost admired Honda’s persistence, though his choice of a scary, sadistic boyfriend made it much less impressive.

Jonouchi poked Honda’s shoulder. “Why doesn’t he just send you to the shadow realm for that?”

“I think because it would upset Bakura. He said something about not putting up with sulking if he killed me.”

Next Kaiba had a bit of bad luck. At first everyone thought that Bakura would have to strip again, much to Honda’s delight. Then they noticed Kaiba silently scowling at his hand. Yugi peeked over his shoulder at the cards. Seven, eight, ten, and a pair of fours.

“Time to strip, Kaiba!”

Honda looked disappointed. He patted Bakura’s arm. “Next time.”

Next time, though, Jonouchi was expected to strip again, and again the time after that.

“I quit,” was his response to his third loss. All he had left was his boxers, and he didn’t feel like taking those off.

“It won’t be the same without you,” Honda consoled, his eyes still fixed on Bakura.

Bakura growled. Honda grinned. At last Honda’s prediction came true as Bakura lost the next round.

“May I suggest the next thing you lose?”

“I am not taking off my pants for you!” Bakura looked ready to kill. Jonouchi backed quickly away from the table and out of his way.

“Fine.” Honda reached over, snatched the ring hanging around Bakura’s neck, and pulled it off. Bakura, too angry to react in time with any normal violence, reverted back to his more innocent and harmless self.

Bakura looked around in confusion. Honda leaned close and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his attention.

“When did you take off my shirt?” Bakura wanted to know, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was cold.

“I didn’t. We were playing strip poker with. . .” Honda made a frustrated noise and settled for calling the other Bakura, “that thing.”

Bakura blushed. “But I. . .”

“We’re done now.” Honda leaned onto Bakura, making him lie down as everyone around them stared. Honda waved a hand carelessly at them. “You go on. I’ve got my prize.”

“Wait. Why do you still have all of your clothes?”

“I’m very good at poker when properly motivated. Like with,” Honda pretended to pause and consider exactly what he was being offered in this game, “naked you.”

“Pervert.”

Kaiba cleared his throat to divert his remaining rival’s attention back to the game. “You deal?”

“Yes,” Yugi sounded less sure of himself than usual, “I will win for my friends?”

Kaiba was getting back into the spirit, “your friends have all forfeited and you will too. You can’t handle this game!”

“I can handle you any time Kaiba. Let’s play.” Soft moans and whispers from under the table undercut their dramatic scene.

Poker faces in place, the two of them stared each other down. Minutes stretched without either of them moving, neither wanting to give away the slightest hint. Then, sure of his victory, Kaiba grinned.

“You can’t beat my full house.” Kaiba lay down his cards triumphantly. He was right. Yugi’s three of a kind was not nearly enough.

“If only I had another nine!”

“You’ve lost Yugi. Now it’s time to pay the price!”

Yugi was wearing a set of three leather straps on each of his arms. Now he reached up, unfastened one of them, and lay it on the table.

Kaiba’s eye twitched. “I never expected you to be a cheater.”

“You have a problem with how I strip?”

“That’s right. You’re losing your whole shirt!” Kaiba tackled Yugi to the floor, much to Jonouchi’s shock. There was a brief scuffle and a lot of swearing before Yugi’s shirt was sent flying across the room. Disheveled and out of breath they finally got up.

“That was unnecessary, Kaiba.”

“You’ve gotten weak, Yugi. You can’t even handle truth or dare.”

“Can’t I?” Yugi’s eyes sparked at the challenge. Bent on proving that he could handle the simple party game, he seized Kaiba by the shoulders and kissed him right on the lips.

This was too much. Bad enough that his best friend was busy cuddling Bakura on the floor, but Yugi kissing Kaiba was too much for Jonouchi’s brain to take. He dashed for the door and found that Anzu had locked it on her way out.

“Anzu, let me out,” he begged.

“Why should I?”

“Because I am a sane and normal person,” Jonouchi pleaded, completely forgetting that he was still in his underwear.

Behind him the sounds of chaos continued.

“Time to lose those pants, Kaiba!”


End file.
